Onepiece X Voltron crossover
by LanceMCclain
Summary: What happens when Sanji is reunited with his father Lance MCclain


One Piece

Chapter one:

I remember running down hallways and taking turns around corners to get away from the Canines. The canines we're vicious and foaming at the mouth, These...canines looked like police dogs but they weren't. They we're much more deadly. None we're of the same breed except two. The two we're sisters. Raptor and Rage they we're RottWeilers. The other two we're male Vicious and Sabre. Sabre was a pitbull and Vicious was a Dobermen. The dogs looked rabid just how the owner wanted them. Their fur was streaked with blood from fighting humans and each other and therefore literally terrorfied me. Just as Vicious got close enough to take a chunk out of me I awoke.

Dawn filtered through the window, It was my job to get up before everyone else and cook breakfast. After this reoccurring nighmare I didn't feel like eating. I fixed a breakfast fit for an entire king's court and then some. I left after that and climbed into the crow's nest just to sit and think you know. I made sure no one could find me. Nami knew though. She knew exactly where to find me. She climbed into the crow's nest and sat with me no questions asked. I knew she was waiting for me to spill but I wouldn't and after a while she spoke. "We're going into this town to explore now. Are you going with us Sanji? There's something waiting for you at a post office..." I just looked at her confused. "A post office? Something waiting for me? Yeah I'll go." Nami smiled thinking she won and got up. "Well come on then...Let's go." I followed them through the town. "Who do you think it's from Sanji?" Luffy asked innocently. "Chances are whatever it is, It's from Zeff. He raised me since I was about ten." I replied as my heart skipped a beat as we neared the office and stepped inside. "Sanji right?" I nodded and the man gestured over to a massive crate as I neared it the crate moved. Surely it was one of Zeff's jokes. But when I read the note attached my heart skipped a beat again. I must have had the look of shock on my face. "Sanji what is it?" Nami began. "It's from my real father...And whatever is inside is a live." I took the crowbar from the man and pried it open. It was a full pure-bred lion. _MY LION, MY childhood pet._ Or So I thought until I read the letter placed in it's collar:

_**Dear Sanji,**_

_**This is not Deuce but his son that was born about a year ago. Deuce died not long after his son was born, But I honestly believe if you bond with him he will take over for Deuce. This youngster needs a good human counter-part and a name. I've just been calling him lion this whole time. He needs you. Place him in the crew. Take care of him and he will take care of you too.**_

_**Love Dad.**_

I dropped the note. Dad must have taken him on a mission in the red lion. Something must have happened. Immediately I ran to the station. "Do you have a galactic phone? It's a phone that can reach anywhere in this galaxy." I tried to not let on that I was begging for help I always try to hide my emotions. Without a word the man hooked it up and Immediately I dialed a number which rang directly into The Castle of Lions. Thankfully the man I was looking to hear from answered. I gave a sigh of relief as a red-head appeared. "Dad...The letter you sent and the lion just by reading it alone-" My father smiled. "Slow down kid. I can't understand jibberish. Take a deep breath and try again." He replied. I did what he told me to do and tried again it didn't matter that they we're behind me or what they thought of me now. "Okay I got the lion and the letter and the way I read the letter lead me to believe that you we're..." I couldn't say the last part. "Dead?" He asked and tilted his head with a grin. "No I honestly didn't think you would read it that way. No what happened was I took Deuce on a mission with me and while we we're walking around on Earth we we're ambushed. Deuce took the worst hit from Mahoxx. Mahoxx was able to surprise both of us and killed Deuce. The cub was born two days after his father was killed." He explained sadly. Deuce had been in the family for almost fifteen years and it was about time. "Hey kid stay put we're on our way down to Earth for Vacation. I love you and I'll see you soon." Without waiting for my response he hung up. I looked around at the others. They kept quiet. "Well let's go and I'm taking the lion with me." I announced, if they wanted to kick me out now I could careless, I knew my father was alive my and even though I was secretly heart-broken over Deuce's death I had...Levi..Levi was the perfect name for the one year old. his mane hadn't quiet come in yet but he did look like his father.


End file.
